A gauge device for displaying various types of information of a vehicle (hereinafter, referred to as vehicle information) such as vehicle speed, engine RPM (Revolutions Per Minute), water temperature, and oil pressure, is known to include a gauge of a pointer needle display type. The gauge has a drive body attached with a pointer needle, and the pointer needle is rotated on a display panel to display a measurement amount indicating the vehicle information, for example. Such a gauge device includes a combination meter whose case accommodates therein a speed meter, a tachometer, and a fuel meter, a so-called additional meter whose case accommodates therein a single analog gauge body, and monitors the vehicle information separately from the combination meter, and others.
Such a gauge device is expected to be innovative in design. The current one is known to operate to create the effects different from display of the vehicle information (no-display operation) in response to an input of turning on or off an ignition switch (power switch) of the vehicle. This operation of effect creation is exemplified by rotating the pointer needle from the zero position to the highest-value position along the scales of the display panel, and then returning the pointer needle back to the zero position, or by turning on illumination light sources provided specifically respectively to the pointer needle and the display panel at different timings to turn on the illumination light sources in accordance with the on-state of the IGN switch. Such a gauge device is described in Patent Document 1, for example.    Patent Document: JP-A-2004-245755